Alone, But Together
by WillyBizzy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has had an unfortunate life. Sasuke Uchiha has also had an unfourtunate life. These two at first dislike eachother, but can they grow pass their common dislikes to comfort eachother's lonliness?


Naruto Uzumaki, a child born under unfortunate circumstances. The night he was born, his mother died of child birth and his father sacrificed his life to save his village, Konohagakure. Naruto then lived under the protection of the village growing up under the care of Iruka Umino under the orders of Lord Hokage. The Third ordered that Iruka look after and nurture Naruto until he was ten years old, and could care for himself. Iruka followed these orders, but when Naruto reached about seven he told Iruka that he didn't need him and that he could take care of his own self. Iruka laughed but allowed Naruto to stay alone in his father's apartment and returned to his own apartment that he had not visited in a very long time. He continued to watch over Naruto and enrolled him into the Ninja Academy so that he would become a ninja, but also to watch over him. Naruto has grown to make a few week bonds within the academy, but unfortunately cannot seem to get past an awkward conversation with the children because of their parents. For some reason they showed a negative attitude towards him and he truly did not know why and wondered about it frequently. The truth was actually very simple. The natural disaster, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon had attacked Konoha the night of Naruto's birth and his father, the Fourth Hokage knew he did not have the power to slay the great beast and so using a forbidden jutsu that required the user to sacrifice his life, he was able to seal the great beast behind a tentagram seal within his son. The Third humbly returned to power and ordered the village to not speak of the incident to or around Naruto. Although the village knew the story of how the Fourth sealed it within Naruto, they did not understand that Naruto did not ask for this and that he truly was a hero for surviving the sealing process. So the adults of the village rejected him and showed nothing but negativity towards him and would not allow their unknowing children to even be around him, causing Naruto to truly live alone.

Well our story begins with Naruto turning ten, and entering into his third year of the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy. Naruto trains constantly and studies his scrolls and everything but he was not a very talented ninja and had nothing truly special about him, and with the constant negativity he received from grownups, it seemed as if he would never prevail beyond a point of loneliness.

It was a warm summer afternoon in the village. The sun was shining and there was a cool autumn breeze blowing softly as the seasons would soon be changing. Naruto had finished his studies and since it was the weekend, he didn't wish to stay inside all day reviewing his notes and scrolls like some kids did. He wanted to go out and have a great ninja adventure! So he decided the best place to start would be the playground a couple of blocks down. He slipped on his orange jumpsuit and turned out the main light in his apartment and left to begin his grand adventure.

Naruto was walking down the dirt road towards one of the main roads that would take him to the playground. He walked with his arms behind his head, looking up at the bright sun and the small passing clouds that seemed to laze on by. _'Man, I wish I could fly…' _He thought to himself.

As Naruto walked down the street, some of the citizens looked at him and allowed their faces to show their feelings toward him. They showed the hatred of the demon that happened to reside within him, the fear that the demon would burst from his small, fragile body and began a destructive rampage killing them and many others in its path. These thoughts passed through their mind as they observed the small eight year old boy walking to the playground to enjoy such a beautiful day. They then continued thinking about the small and truly insignificant things that they'd been pondering on before. _'Do I have eggs at home,'_ and, _'Is there enough milk to last the rest of the week?'_

Naruto reached the playground and saw the small children running around but he also saw some kids from school. He saw Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi playing with some others from the academy. _'Hey maybe they can play!' _he thought.

"Hey guys, what are you playing!?" Naruto called out to the boys playing on a monkey gym.

"Nothing, Naruto! Go away!" replied Choji. Choji and Naruto never really got along because Naruto's first impression with Choji had been ruined with Naruto speaking a little too openly mindedly and calling Choji fat.

"Oh…" Naruto replied. He looked down, a little embarrassed at the obvious rejection and dislike that had formed in to conversations atmosphere.

"Be nice, Choji. Act upon others the way you wish to be acted upon." Said Shikamaru calmly to Choji.

Choji grunted at the recited proverb and turned his head on Naruto. Shikamaru then turned to Naruto and continued, "We were just playing here on the monkey gym. But we were about to leave to go get some chips so we could go cloud-watching."

"Oh, well that's cool. Well do you want any company? I really like chips, and-"Naruto was cut off by Choji.

"No. Cloud-watching is mine and Shikamaru's thing. We do it alone and together! I don't want you to intrude and ruin that!" Choji spat out at Naruto.

Shikamaru shot Choji a glance but Choji was un-scathed by it. He disliked Naruto not only because of their first encounter but also he had heard his father talking about the child that destroyed half the village when he was born. It was another prime example at how the ignorance and apathy of grownups can affect the world and those who inhabit it, and how sensitive the words of elders were to be drained by youth.

"Oh… Well that's ok. I had other plans anyway…" replied Naruto, obviously hurt and embarrassed. He turned to go away and walked unnaturally quickly, trying to shake off the feeling of cold rejection that had seemed to lump up in his throat. He let his head hang down and stared at the ground as he briskly walked away.

"Choji…" whispered Shikamaru watching Naruto walk off up the street.

Naruto continued to walk up the street, not going anywhere in particularly, just trying to get away from the play ground and from the embarrassing encounter that had really put a downer on his day. The lump in his throat had faded some but fed off of the thoughts of rejection and the coldness of being alone and those sorts of thoughts that had traveled deep into his mind in just a few short minuets. He hurried along almost running into some others who were walking in the street and getting even colder feedback from them. It wasn't what they said, it was the silence they projected in the air, filling it with hatred, fear and a judgment that men in this world hate to encounter. He would continue to walk feeling the stares he was attracting as he soon started into a brisk run towards the forest towards the north east part of the village. _'There I can find some alone time to calm down…' _He thought as he turned into a side road that led to the outskirts of the forest. '_It's where these people seem to want me to be…_'


End file.
